Mrs. Elizabeth Peacock
Mrs. Elizabeth PeacockCluedo (TV series)(born January 5, 1906) is the Lady of Arlington Grange and a beautiful society hostess. She constantly tries to live up to her reputation that she would rather forget. She is nicknamed "Ma Bluebird" because of the mysterious deaths of her husbands. Biography Elizabeth Peacock-Gobelin Scarlet Zaffer was born on January 5, 1906 in Chelsea, London, England to Patrick Peacock and Henrietta Peacock-Gobelin. Elizabeth was sent to the best boarding school in London, England until she turned 18 years old when she traveled to study in the United States of AmericaClue Mysteries: 15 Whodunits to Solve in Minutes. Elizabeth attended the Boston University College of Fine Arts where she graduated from in 1928 earning a Bachelor of Fine Arts degree. During her time studying in college, Peacock met her close friend Margaret Boddy who introduced her to Sir Hugh Black, Margaret’s brother. She also met another close friend, Blanche White, the Boddy Estate’s housekeeper and chef. Mrs. Peacock became involved in a love affair with Sir Black, but suffered a miscarriage. She separated from Sir Hugh; Sir Hugh introduced her to his coworker at the hospital, Dr. James Scarlet. Dr. James Scarlet and Elizabeth Peacock fell in love and married in 1927. Dr. Scarlet and Mrs. Peacock traveled to England to visit her family. In Cambridge, England, Peacock and Scarlet had their first daughter, Vivienne Scarlet. Peacock returned to her ancestral home, Arlington Grange located in Arlington, Massachusetts and lived with her new family. However, as Elizabeth struggled with finances, James prospered in the medical industry; she killed James Scarlet by pushing him down the grand staircase at Arlington Grange in 1929Cluedo: Passport to MurderCluedo (TV series)Clue Mysteries: 15 Whodunits to Solve in Minutes. Elizabeth doted on Vivienne and sent her to an excellent boarding school in Massachusetts. Mrs. Peacock befriended the pastor of St. Cecilia’s Church, Rev. Green, who used her to fund his mob. Peacock decided that her daughter would need a new father figurehead in her life, so she married a wealthy tycoon named Ernest Zaffer, who was “an ugly old coot,” Rev. Green said. Zaffer and Peacock traveled to Italy and Zaffer met his demise by Elizabeth’s hand after she pushed him from the hotel balcony in 1935. During this time, Elizabeth began studying at Harvard University and earned a Master of Arts in Law in 1935. Peacock later married Senator Matthew Peacock for 10 years. After 10 years of a happy marriage, in 1945, Elizabeth Peacock hired an assassin to kill him in a "rogue motorboat accident," causing the rope to be cut, flinging Matthew Peacock into the airClue Mysteries: 15 Whodunits to Solve in Minutes. John Boddy invited Mrs. Peacock to his thirtieth birthday party at the Boddy Estate on June 5, 1954. The guests were all blackmailed by Mr. Boddy who threatened to exploit their secrets because they had all hurt him in a way. Boddy threatened to reveal Mrs. Peacock’s crimes of mariticide. At 8:30 P.M., John Boddy was murdered and his corpse was found on the cellar stairs. All of the guests had the perfect motive, but whodunitCluedo (Original)? After Boddy’s murder, the suspects returned to their homes in Arlington, Massachusetts. Eventually, Mrs. Peacock ran for election as the Massachusetts Senate and won. During this time, many guests have come to Arlington to visit the Senator and other citizens of the town, but have met their fates as a result. Mrs. Peacock also hired her close friend, Mrs. Blanche White, as the new housekeeperCluedo (TV series). A year after the murder, Jay Edger Hoover called the original guests together to continue investigation for John Boddy’s murder. The two forged a false will in order to try to kill the suspects and inherit Mr. Boddy’s wealth and Sir Hugh Black’s wealth. After these events, the suspects, including those at the hearing of the will, all of the suspects tried to escape the United States after being placed on the Federal Bureau of Investigation’s Most Wanted List; the investigation for finding these criminals was directed by Jay Edger Hoover. Eventually these suspects came together and traveled to Paris, Tangiers, and then to Rangoon; they all collaborated to find and kill the cook who was tracking them. Mrs. Peacock was arrested by Inspector Pry for multiple murderClue: The VCR Mystery Game. References Category:Suspects